A Story of Pascal
by Neverland Child
Summary: Ever wonder how Rapunzel found Pascal? Read to find out...


**Okay, so this is my first Tangled fanfic, so... I hope people like it!**

**REVIEWS ARE STUPENDOUS!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_**A Story of Pascal**_

Ten-year-old Rupunzel watched her Mother disappear into the cave that lead out to the unknown world. Rupunzel sighed and let her hair float in the wind. Mother was leaving for a few days from some birthday surprise. Rupunzel smiled, knowing that nothing could surprise her more then her Mother coming back saying she was going to take her to see the Floating Light, but inside her heart she knew that her Mother would never take her to see them.

Rupenzel sighed again and pulled her long hair up into the Tower. She couldn't believe she was only ten and her hair was long enough to reach the bottom the Tower she lived in. Rupenzel looked into the room that she usually spent most of the day in. She walked over to her paints and opened the case. Looked around she tried to see what she could paint. After looking around the room for only a second, see saw it.

Her wardrobe.

She could paint something on her wardrobe! Quickly grabbing her paints, Rupenzel ran to her closet and let her imagination flow out of the brush she held. A few minutes later, Rupenzel wiped her brow and stood back to see her work. There were only small little paintings, but Rupenzel loved them all the same. While admiring her work, she heard a faint noise. She frowned and turned around, listening hard to see if she could locate the sound.

Suddenly, Rupenzel caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She shot around, only see a green flash disappear behind the wood stack next to the fireplace. Rupenzel ran to the stove and grabbed her frying pan. Holding it high, Rupenzel approached the wood stack. Not taking her eyes off the wood stack, she grabbed some of her long hair. Taking a deep breath she silently peered behind the wood stack. There was a small shape behind the wood stack, breathing heavily as if scared to death.

As quickly a flash, Rupenzel flicked the her hair behind the wood stack, grabbing the small figure. The small figure hung upside down and gave a small squeak, which Rupenzel guessed it was suppose to be a scream. Now that it was captured, Rupenzel studied the figure.

It was a chameleon! A bright green chameleon! Rupenzel raised her eyebrows and stared at the frightened chameleon. See her staring at him, the chameleon changed colors to match her hair.

"Hey, it's okay," Rupenzel said, trying to calm the little creature. "I'm not going to hurt you." Gently, Rupenzel freed the chameleon and held it in her hand. It still looked scared, and was looking around desperately for an escape route.

"Hi there," Rupenzel said. The chameleon seemed to become relaxed at this words. "My names Rupenzel, what's yours?"

The chameleon stared wide eyed at Rupenzel. Rupenzel sighed a looked down. "I guess you don't have to tell me," she whispered, "I just wanted a friend."

The chameleon suddenly felt guilty. The poor little girl just wanted a friend! Maybe he could be that friend...

The chameleon squeaked, making Rupenzel look up. A tear of disappointment slide down her check. The chameleon traveled up her arm and onto her shoulder. It rubbed it's head against her check, making a friendly little sound. Rupenzel giggled and wiped away her tear.

"Well hi," she said. "Now, what is your name. I think it's only fair if you tell me yours because I told her mine." The chameleon sat down and rubbed it's chin, trying to think of a way to tell her it's name. An idea suddenly struck the chameleon. It turned around, and using it's tall to point to her paints. Rupenzel quickly walked over the paint box and set the chameleon down. The chameleon dipped it's tall in one of the paints and wrote out on the ground five letters: P-A-S-C-A-L.

"P.. Pa.. Pasca... Pascal? Pascal! Is that your name?" Rupenzae asked excitedly. Pascal nodded, making a squeaking noise. "So Pascal," Rupenzel said slowly, "do you want to play hide and go seek?" Pascal quickly nodded, smiling. Rupenzel clapped her hands in delight. "Yay! It's my favorite game! Okay, you hide and I'll seek you." Pascal nodded and readied himself for when she started to count.

"Okay... Now!" Rupenzel said, covering her eyes, counting, "One, two, three, four, five..."

_And a friendship was born._


End file.
